


The Tuxedo

by odeon



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Anniversary Smut, Crossdressing, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tuxedo, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeon/pseuds/odeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on a Tumblr prompt thrown my way. The requirements:</p><p>"The first time Therese sees Carol in a suit she can’t believe how stunning her love is. Not even Aphrodite would do her justice. The poor girl can’t keep her hands to herself and Carol is more than glad to satisfy her lover’s desire for her. But Carol will have it her own way. Therese is positively mind fucked after the amazing sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whereismycarol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whereismycarol/gifts).



> Okay, whereismycarol - I hope you like it... LOL
> 
> [I'm just gonna leave this in here, kbye...]
> 
> INSPIRATION: http://66.media.tumblr.com/28649156da87c2b689f39af6a6afa0a2/tumblr_nyomtaUjOR1rmfj92o3_1280.png
> 
> AND LOOK AT THESE GORGEOUS MOTHERFUCKERS:
> 
> https://youtu.be/OL0FZcCxPjM

Therese was peeved. No, she was mad, fuming with anger. It was supposed to be their big night, their bloody anniversary dinner yet Carol was nowhere to be found. She had done her very best, put on her latest discovery, the amazing Givenchy that licked her body in all the right places. But here she was now in the dumbass restaurant Carol had asked her to join her in, drinking her second cocktail of the evening all alone.

And the men. Don’t get Therese Belivet to start about the men buzzing all over her. They’d been coming from left and right asking “how a lovely girl like her could be sitting here all by herself” and “wouldn’t it be fun to have company of a really decent fella who wouldn’t dream of standing such a goddess-like creature up”. _For fuck’s sake, leave me alone!_ she wanted to scream but more than anything she wanted to scream at Carol who was a friggin’ now show. _Jesus Fucking Christ!_  

Therese wasn’t just angry, she was bored as well. Watching the people hovering over at the bar and talking noisily at their tables was enough to give her a headache. She noticed a young, blonde gentleman standing in the doorway, looking around as if trying to locate somebody special. _Well, if I were into men, I might go for that one_ , Therese chuckled understanding the utter uselessness of her passing thought. He was a real looker, though – all the ladies turned their heads to see him, no doubt about it. And the way this guy moved… hot damn, his gait was self-assured and sexy, Therese had to admit. _There’s hope for straight women yet_ , she had to admit.

He seemed to be heading towards Therese’s table. _Great, another hopeful yet empty suit coming my way_. But his stroll was nothing short of mesmerizing in its smoothness, in its devil-may-care attitude exuding ready confidence and sharp wit. This dreamboat sailed across the parquet in bloody slow motion… _wait_. _Wait a minute… it can’t be – noooo…_ Therese was holding her breath. _Oh. My. Fucking. God._         

“Is this seat taken?” Carol stood right in front of her looking _very_ pleased with herself. She was sporting a look Therese had never ever seen on her before – a shiny, sleek tuxedo tailored to perfection. She came so close to Therese she ended up staring right at Carol’s crotch. Slowly she raised her eyes to gawk at the arrogant sonofabitch she had just a moment ago recognized as her one and only true love. The anger Therese had felt vanished up in the air like a weak wisp of smoke.

Carol’s black, single-breasted jacket had peaked satin-faced lapels, and the outrageously sexy shirt underneath was almost blinding in its whiteness. Therese let her sight linger on Carol’s equally gorgeous trousers. Their outer seams were decorated with a single braid of silk matching the lapel facing. _Fuck, I want to eat you right now._ A black silk bow tie and killer heels crowned the awesome whole from top to bottom.

“Cat got your tongue?” Carol asked smirking. Her hair was combed tightly back giving her a distinct masculine look. The softer features of her striking face added a touch of femininity to the mix that rendered Therese utterly speechless. “I’d hate to think so… _tonight_ ,” she said suggestively. “Happy Anniversary, darling,” Carol said turning a chair around and straddling it. “Happ… wow…” Therese managed at last, staring at her lover with dark, hooded eyes. “I mean… ditto,” she exhaled breathlessly. All the blood in her body was rushing downwards, pumping its massive volume right into her groin. Carol’s delicious grin widened knowingly. “Wow…” Therese repeated her mouth open.

* * *

There was something so _new_ about Carol in a tux Therese couldn’t at first put her finger on it. She looked so dapper and dashing wearing it yet the way she carried herself had that little extra something… no, _a lot_ _of extra…_ _swag_. _Good Lord, how butch she looks!_ Therese realized in the next heartbeat and the mere thought of her fabulous transformation sent her swooning with ridiculous delight. _Make me your bitch tonight, please_.

Carol gestured to the waiter who brought them a bottle of Moët Chandon, Therese’s favorite. _Even the flick of her hand is cockier than ever_ , she thought all hot and bothered in no time. Carol’s piercing bedroom eyes were eagerly drinking her in, appreciating the dress she had taken pains to find for tonight. “You look _very_ fine, my darling,” Carol said moving close enough for Therese to touch her. Carol’s dusky perfume set a multitude of Therese’s feelings in motion.

Therese was gripped by a sudden overwhelming need to stand up and sit on her lap legs astride. She couldn’t hide what was going on in her loins anyway she thought swallowing hard. Whatever it took, she had to find a way to grind her throbbing cunt against Carol’s crotch _soon_ , hammered on and on in her fevered mind. 

* * *

Seeing Carol so at ease in a tux was too much for Therese to handle. She could hardly hold the bloody flute in her hand. “You’re trembling…” Carol whispered laying her palm on Therese’s shaking wrist. She squeezed it tightly. _Holy Mother of God_ , Therese prayed her imagination getting the better of her. “You must be famished… how about we order dinner now?” Carol suggested leaning forward her arms resting on the back of the chair.

“Noooo… I don’t think so…” Therese mumbled her dissent. “Are you okay, my love? You look a bit pale,” Carol asked not at all concerned. She knew exactly what was going on, and she relished every delicious second of it. Therese nodded parting her lips. “You sure, babe? It’s not much of an anniversary dinner if we don’t eat anything.” A wicked, wicked smile followed. “Oh no, we’ll eat alright. Not just here,” Therese panted laboriously. She was anxious to get home – _any place_ with the slightest privacy would do just about now, she decided.

“Okay, get up,” Carol grunted grabbing her arm so tightly it left a mark on Therese’s wrist. Carol bolted towards the door dragging her forcefully across the dining room area. It didn’t go unnoticed in the crowded room. “The car’s parked right outside.” It was chilly outside when they made it to the parking lot. The wind caught Therese’s thin dress pricking her skin with bittersweet goose bumps. “Get in,” Carol ordered sending another kind of shiver through Therese’s body. _She’s getting off on that hot suit… I like it_.

Once inside the car she couldn’t _wait_ to get her hands on her drop dead gorgeous driver. “Uh-uh, don’t even think about it.” Carol shot a stern look at her setting a clear boundary between them. “You do what I tell you to do. Nothing more, nothing less – understood?” Therese’s crotch was on fire, overwhelming flashes of lust shooting sharp arrows straight into her cunt. _Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme_ … bounced around in her shattered brain like some deranged, runaway birdie from a Swiss cuckoo clock. _My cunt is so swollen it’s like I’m sitting on a cushion_.

Only after a considerable while Therese was able to pay attention to the scenery flashing by as Carol pushed her foot on the pedal. Every now and then she took a look at Therese her smile brimming with cocky self-confidence. “I promised you a night to remember, darling – you’re looking at it.” They were not heading home, Therese realized. Instead Carol chose to pull into an abandoned lot in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Carol didn’t waste time ripping the bow tie away and unbuttoning her awesome trousers. She pushed them down to her ankles revealing a glistening slit for Therese to admire. With an impatient kick she released her left foot from its trouser leg and fastened it on the dashboard. “It’s chow time… _bitch_. And make sure you eat _everything_ , I don’t want you to fucking ruin these beautiful seats.” The crude language was enough to break Therese’s brain not to mention the sight of the throbbing sex buffet in front of her. _Fuck it’s alive..._

Carol grabbed Therese’s head to meet her cunt though the gesture was quite unnecessary. The hungry maiden was already half way between her thighs. _Oh my fucking god, she’s even wearing black socks with men’s garter belts!_ Therese registered right before her face hit Carol’s twitching clit in what seemed like a mind-blowing crash collision. Carol yanking her raven hair back, Therese soon found the right rhythm to pop her head up and down, soaking her face in her abundantly flowing juices.

“Yeah, baby… you’re one hungry bitch,” Carol grunted smacking her lips ecstatically. “Eat it up… shiiit!” Fucking Carol long and hard with her tongue, Therese could feel her jaw lock up. _To hell with it!_ she contested adding her fingers deep inside the love of her life. “Fuuuck yes!” the sleek gentlewoman cried out grabbing the door handle while edging towards the complete loss of control. Its windows steaming up, the car shook violently from side to side as Carol rode the relentless wave of her knockout comeuppance jerking her apart.   

Moving up to kiss Carol’s lips, her whole mouth, Therese forced her shirt entirely open eager to fondle her peaked nipples. Carol grabbed Therese’s butt lifting her to a mad, voracious lip lock that cut the brunette’s oxygen intake for an extended amount of time. “I’m… your bitch”, Therese moaned frantically becoming more agitated by every thrust of Carol’s tongue inside her mouth. Hearing her willing confession, Carol’s gray eyes dimmed to black in a fraction of a second. “Onto the passenger’s seat..” she grumbled her voice hoarse with pure distilled lust. “Your knees against the back,” she continued tearing the dress off Therese’s petite frame. Carol detached her suspenders and used them to tie Therese’s wrists to the grab handle. “Don’t you fucking move when I fuck you, bitch…” she bossed her around spreading her legs as wide apart as possible.

Hearing her order, Therese felt her cunt tighten like a bowstring drawn to its anchor point. _Jesus, fuck me already_ , she wanted to scream but sensing her lover’s butch bravado she whined like the little bitch Carol wanted her to be. Therese was flooding all over Carol’s probing fingertips as she teased her gaping hole. The excruciating wait made her shake all over, whimper so inconsolably Carol finally rammed her fingers in. Tears of joy streamed out of Therese’s eyes as Carol fucked her ruthlessly from behind. The air inside the car was sticky with the smell of their heat, the serious lack of fresh air choking Therese fiercely.

She was out of touch with any reality other than Carol deep inside her, pounded out of her senses, when her pulsating cunt finally soared high above all restraints. Her throbbing aftermath still on and her arms freed, Therese curled up on Carol’s lap trying to catch her breath.

Smiling, Carol opened her side window letting the air rush inside to fill their nostrils with the scent of the damp, eternal spring. “You’re so gorgeous I can’t stand it,” Therese said tracing the threads of Carol’s tuxedo with her trembling fingers. “I know. I can hardly stand it myself,” Carol laughed softly the former cockiness already gone from her voice. “Happy Anniversary, darling. I love you.”             


End file.
